


FFXV – Tales from before the tides, during the clash and after the storm

by XxtsunamidevilxX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #spoilers, //will update as oneshots progress//, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxtsunamidevilxX/pseuds/XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: A collection of FFXV Oneshots spanning from various points within the universe's timeline. A constant WIP so please allow for tags to be added as i upload each oneshot, Please read the note for more information. WARNING - Some chapters ARE NOT spoiler friendly. please read the chapter name before proceeding.





	1. 01 - The Newborn prince of Lucis; Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO WORLD HOW MUCH DID FFXV KILL YOU? :’D
> 
> This will be the placeholder archive for all my FFXV one shots, as the name implies they will be from either before the game, during the game or after the game. I have had a wave of inspiration hit me after completing watching the game so I needed somewhere to vent it all out aaaha.
> 
> Some will be funny and silly and some will be angst and painful, either way I hope you enjoy every one shot I put in here!
> 
> P.S: As with all of my other stuff, tags will be put accordingly to triggers. Don’t like? Don’t read; don’t blame me for your curiosity and blow up my comments section, other than that please enjoy.
> 
> FFXV Universe & characters © SQUARE ENIX

The sun rose over the concrete jungle of Insomnia as it did any other day, birds awoke with shrill morning calls and engines started within the busy LED lit streets. The castle was silent other than the serene sound of the draft up high within its architecture and the occasional clicks of heavy and fast footsteps from chamber to chamber. This was how every morning would sound for the young King Regis, nothing was ever missing rain or shine from this routine.

Nothing was missing, there was just an addition.

That would be his newborn son’s loud wailing at 9am.

Rising slowly out of his bed he wiped his sleep embedded eyes and roughly combed back his greying hair, yawning loudly he donned a dressing gown and made his half-sleepy way to his son. Noctis was a new addition to the lonely line of royalty, and though all in the kingdom were elated of his arrival Regis seemed to be the only one to recognise that with a babe comes the uprising of it into an adult. The part in which he selfishly wished was, at the click of a switch, taken care of automatically. Such is not life, and such is the dread of the young King, well, _mentally_ young.

The wet nurses trembled, hesitant on how to calm the prince as he thrashed about in his premium cot. His face red and wet with tears as he flailed about fat limbs and screamed. As Regis entered two maids rushed to his side nervously and reported to him, “His diaper has been changed, he has been burped from his morning feed, his bedding has been plumped and yet we cannot stop his crying” said one “we apologise, your majesty” bowed the other. He sighed quietly before halting at the side of the cot, towering over Noctis he gathered him within his arms where he continued to thrash about.

So tiny; he was only now getting a measure of just how little Noctis was, is it normal for him to be this small? Is it normal for _any_ baby to be this small? It put lift into perspective for the busy ruler of Lucis and made him realise that this child, though small, would grow to be so powerful. It made him smile but made him frustrated, wishing that his future hardships would not burden him for the worst. Regis did not know what would become of the kingdom with Niflheim constantly on its tail and slowly closing in on their peaceful nation, but he knew this child, Noctis Lucis Caelum would be able to handle whatever strayed in his path whether it was good or bad. He knew this prince would grow to become a prosperous and worthy king of the Lucian throne and protect its people forevermore.

He would … as soon as he stopped crying. “But I suppose we will have to wait and see, won’t we?” Regis giggled to himself, toying with the now hushing Noctis’ short navy locks.

This was how every morning would sound for the young King Regis, nothing was ever missing rain or shine from this routine. Nothing was missing, there was just an addition.

And though that addition would mean more sleepless nights and seemingly endless laborious days, it was an addition worth sacrificing peaceful mornings for.


	2. 02 - Hearts or cactuars? [PART 01] -SPOILER-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot became so long that i had to split it into three parts, part two is still being written. This one is very special to me because i have given my all for it and writing this much has been a struggle for me for a long time. I'm really happy to present this to you all. I apologise for any mistakes in grammar/punctuation. Please enjoy.
> 
> WARNING - this oneshot IS NOT spoiler free.

“Hearts or Cactuars?”

Within the heavenly medium boredom would often fill its eternal silence and occasional wedding bells, sitting within an eternal throne room became pointlessly taxing for Noctis and Lunafreya though the pair would never outright admit it in the fear that the other would believe something was wrong with their company. Despite the conditions they both slept and spoke as much as they wanted to and still found time to enjoy their selves within the new world.

Noctis hadn’t seen Luna for some years and this was the perfect way to make up for the lost time and communication, sometimes they would go through their book together and relive their mortal memories, sharing smiles and sadness together in confidence. Today was like any of the others; bright and endless but brimming with a new activity. Luna had returned from her walk within the castle’s greenhouse with a sheet of paper, bearing a warm but slightly mischievous smile. This worried Noctis. She made her way up the marble petal coated stairs and Noctis straightened up, ready to be presented with something unthinkable.

That would lead us to the question she has asked, Hearts or Cactuars?

“Eh?” Noctis replied confused, he loosened his shoulders as Luna bowed to the right of him and lay the single sheet of paper on his lap “pick one, all will become clear with your answer, trust me” even her voice was a lot brighter than normal. Noctis figured she must be really excited to sound so alive and hesitantly gave some thought, stroking his bearded chin slowly. How annoying, he didn’t really like his facial hair but didn’t particularly hate it, though it seemed to make Luna happy when she went to stroke his face. Hair, prickly hair, needles, “Cactuars” he said quickly.

Before he could swallow his words a bright shine of ivory light came from the sheet on his lap, startling him slightly Noctis let out a gasp. The light lasted for a short time before slowly dimming to show a page of funny and cute Cactuar characters decorating its white background, the paper looked more shiny now, almost as if it was now a … sticker page? “…Luna?” the king asked, to which he was answered with a soft giggle “Its Cactuar stickers” “huh?”

Luna took the sheet into her hands, glossing over the stickers with a dainty finger “My mother introduced me to an old folklore tale when I was younger; a flower that could grant the holy and pure’s wishes within heaven, even speaking of resurrection properties” she looked back to her husband “I thought I would try my luck and I found the flower within your greenhouse, you seem to have many” Noctis stayed silent, taking in the information Luna had told him. “Resurrection?” he said aloud, the word bought an eerie silence between them as they gave it the same thought.

Neither addressed it, just looked at each other with slowly watering eyes and quickly composed their selves with a few coughs. “Would you like to decorate the book again?” the oracle innocently asked, drawing the book from behind her back, Noctis sighed happily and smiled “like I have a choice”

* * *

 

“We can make some Chocobo stickers for the heart farm the Cactuars are guarding” “Mhm” “And we can put a fishing spot on the pier of the strawberry shortcake” “Sure thing” “Hmm, but then we’ll have to remove the pizza truck otherwise we’ll have no room” “No worries” “Also, why don’t we make a Sylleblossom patch for little Titan to tend to?” “Uh-huh” “… Are you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah …” He slurred a reply “I’m ... I’m Listening, loud and ... clear” Luna put the big A3 sheet of paper down and gave a disappointed but typical look to her now dozing off husband, hands balled on her hips as three sheets of stickers dropped from his hand into his lap. They had gotten so carried away from making scenes in the notebook that they began to make their own fantasy scenes on paper, bunches of the unknown flower beside them in a medium sized vase. Strewn along with the petals now were collections of different stickers varying in colour, size and imagery. Some had big decorative stars and clouds whilst others had the tiniest of items such as photo cameras and dinner dishes.

It had to have been a few days now, it started off with them both being awkwardly but contently excited and mellowed out over time. They had made various images both of recreated memories and little fantasy dreams they had, even some omens Luna had experienced. It helped to show her what the life Noctis couldn’t detail in her book was like and helped him the same. Noctis made a lot of fishing and camping collages whilst Lunafreya made a lot of landscapes of Altissia using different items like food or utensils (because who hasn’t wanted to see a candy rendition of Altissia?). Noctis’ chest rose and fell slowly as he took a well deserved nap, Luna enjoyed this sight because she knew it meant that Noctis was comfortable and safe and that he was happy.

She slowly rose up – sticker pages falling to her feet – and made her way beside him, stroking his soft bearded face. She smiled warmly and laid a kiss on his cheek, watching him shift towards her warmth muttering something incomprehensible. “You are my friend, my confidence and anger, but most importantly my husband, and I just wanted to say … I couldn’t be more proud and happy than I am right now by your side” she whispered, a tear slowly rolling down her rosy cheeks “Please don’t forget that Noctis; that I am happy and that I am extremely proud of you, that the whole world is”

He shifted slightly, resting deeper into his fist “Now, rest up, we can continue our fantasy world later” Luna chuckled “but please awaken soon, we don’t want the Malboro babies to go unfed” with that she left for the garden, not before summoning a small finger sized heart sticker and placing it onto his jaw line where it successfully stuck to his beard. Holding in a laugh with a small snort she scurried away and let her spouse sleep.

* * *

 

The rays of the ever-glowing sun shone onto heavy eyelids and awoke the king, with a loud yawn he stretched and squinted his eyes, rubbing them lazily as he made effort to wake up. Papers suddenly fell from his lap as he began to rise and startled him. He flinched before realising that they were the stickers from last ‘night’ and he heaved a relieved sigh, resting back into the throne with a smile. Though as he did he felt something solid move with his jaw. “Hm?” he placed two fingers onto the spot under his cheek and rubbed it, then regretted doing so. It was a damn sticker. “Lun-“ he began but retracted, she must have her reasons so he let it be and decided instead to clear up a fraction of the mess of stickers lying about around the throne’s podium.

During his little tidy up Luna returned with more sheets of stickers and A3 paper, her eyes just visible over the masses of sheets she had gathered in her arms. “Good Morning, Noctis!” she almost shouted from the doorway “Do you need help?” he asked, placing a pile lazily near the armrest “No no, I’ll be fine” she confidently said as she made slow steps towards and up the littered stairs, Noctis trusted in her and continued his clearing up before he heard a shrill cry from behind him and quickly turned around to see that Luna had slipped on a sheet and was now in the middle of a paper shower.  Without hesitation he darted over “Luna! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, if a little shocked” She replied, brushing papers off of her head and wedding dress, her shoulders dropped and she frowned at the new mess around her and Noctis “ I can’t say the same about all of the stickers and the paper” Noctis kneeled down next to her and brushed a gloved hand onto her cheek “No worries, what matters is that you’re ok and you haven’t injured yourself” she turned around to face him but winced and reached for her leg in reflex, Noctis quickly rolled back the edge of her dress and found the problem; Luna had sprained her ankle.

“’I’m fine’ she says” The king repeats, flinching ready to get hit but it never came, instead he was just greeted with another sticker being patted onto his beard and a triumphant noise leaving Luna’s mouth as she folded her arms. Noctis sighed and began to undo the heel strap around her ankle, taking her shoe off and bringing her leg up higher to inspect the bruised red ankle “Doesn’t look too serious, can you move it?” no reply “Luna?” he looked back to find her giggling again to herself. “What now?” “Nothing is wrong, it’s just that I never thought I would see you of all people acting like such a courteous gentleman” a feint blush rose to his cheeks and he looked away from her “What? I’ve always been like this … it’s polite to tend to your loved one’s injuries” “that is true, but I don’t mind how you act, at the end of the day I know you and I love each other and that will keep me living forever”

“You honestly want to take that back” Noctis laughed, replacing her shoe and picking Luna up bridal style, making his way up the stairs “Never, and trust me, I am well educated enough in your usual behaviour via Regis to know how you act regularly” “damn, dad sold me _that_ badly? Haha, I bet he’s laughing at me” He rested her in the throne and went to collect all of the papers and stickers, he browse through some of them whilst making his way back up and noticed a lot of them had items he had found on his trip from potions and camping gear “Luna, how did you ask for these? I thought you said the host had to ask and imagine specific items” He rested them at the other side of the throne “They do, I remembered how the Coleman products and potions looked from your stickers on your camping picture” Luna leaned forward and motioned for Noctis to kneel down, he slowly and reluctantly did so.

“If the flower truly has resurrection properties, I have a brilliant idea for what our next picture should be of”


End file.
